An Unexpected Development
by yaoifangirlHolly
Summary: Title reflects my own unexpected wanderings into Woody/Buzz slash. This is set after Toy Story 3. Woody is unhappy at Bonnie's. Buzz notices. Mildly sexual later on.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Toy Story or any of the characters. Only the story belongs to me.**

**Story: After seeing Toy Story 3 I wanted to attempt some Woody/Buzz slash. Woody can't sleep one night (do toys sleep?) and goes to be alone. Buzz finds him. Hurt/Comfort. Gets a bit more sexual later on, but if you don't like, do not read! Simple. AU in which Buzz/Jessie never happened.**

As night fell, Woody found himself tossing and turning restlessly on the carpeted floor in Bonnie's room. He just couldn't get comfortable. All he could think about was Andy and Andy's room and how this wasn't home. All the other toys had had nothing but praise for Bonnie, they were over the moon to be played with again. Woody couldn't deny that it was fun, to feel loved again, to be played with. But he still pined for Andy. He knew it hadn't been long, and he had to give it time, but he wasn't sure Bonnie would ever replace Andy for him.

Knowing he wasn't going to sleep that night, Woody got up and tiptoed through various sleeping toys. Maybe a wander through the garden would clear his thoughts...? Then he remembered next door's vicious cat and decided maybe it wasn't such a good idea.

"Going somewhere, cowboy?"

Woody froze, and turned to see his friend, Buzz Lightyear. "Buzz! Uh, I was just..."

"Sneaking off," Buzz supplied. "Do you want some company?"

Woody didn't have to consider it long before he nodded.

"I wouldn't recommend going outside. It's forecasted to rain. Wouldn't do you much good."

"Ah, it doesn't matter," Woody murmured, scuffing the carpet unhappily with the tip of his boot.

"You want to talk? Follow me, cowboy," Buzz said, striding purposefully towards Bonnie's bed.

"Buzz, Buzz what are you doing?"

"C'mon Woody," Buzz said, smiling back at his friend and gesturing for him to follow. He took Woody under Bonnie's bed. It was dusty, and Woody couldn't see a thing, until Buzz clicked on a small light , illuminating the area.

"Wow, Buzz, this is amazing," Woody said, gaping at the place.

"It's my secret hideout Woody. Gives me somewhere to escape from Bullseye's hyperactive hijinks and the Barbies trying to give me a makeover. You can use it too if you want."

"Thanks Buzz," Woody smiled gratefully, sitting down on an abandoned bit of Lego. It wasn't very comfortable.

"So what's wrong, Woody?" Buzz said immediately. "You looked pretty down earlier..."

"I'm fine," Woody said automatically. "I guess I'm just missing Andy."

"I know how you feel, Woody," Buzz said in an unusually soft tone.

Not knowing what to say, Woody gazed down mournfully at his boots, which was a mistake as they reminded him of Andy, and how he had written his name under one. He felt his eyes well with tears as he raised his head again, and noticing, Buzz immediately rose from the piece of Lego he had been sitting on and went to sit beside Woody, putting an arm around him.

"Hey, it'll be alright Woody. We've got each other, and Bonnie's a good kid. She'll play with us a lot, and we'll get to meet new toys too, and make new friends."

"Yeah, you're right," Woody said, wiping a tear from one of his brown eyes. "Thanks Buzz." He could still feel Buzz's arm around him. "Buzz? Is there anyone else under here?" he heard himself say softly.

"No, just old books. Why?"

Woody had turned to look at Buzz and the two found themselves trapped in each other's gaze. A silence was consuming them both.

"Buzz, I..."

"Woody..."

They were leaning in, and then Buzz's lips had met Woody's and Woody gasped into the kiss, as they moved closer together, and Buzz's arms were on Woody's. They fell to the dusty floor together, a tangle of limbs and soon were entwined sideways on the floor. Buzz's arm crept up Woody's back and became entangled in his ring pull accidentally, but he heard a soft gasp of pleasure from Woody.

"You...like that?" he murmured, and began to softly finger the plastic ring , delighting in Woody's murmuring his name in his ear as a sign of approval. Buzz continued light stroking and touching motions, enjoying Woody involuntarily thrusting his body closer to Buzz's and arching his hips, until he finally shuddered into Buzz's neck.

They fell asleep like that, all tangled up together, until morning, when Jessie found them.

"I think those two are taking 'to infinity and beyond' a little too far," she grinned at Bullseye, the one who had found the two together. "C'mon, let's leave them."

Woody was the first to wake up and as he was greeted with the sight of Buzz's sleeping face he remembered everything that had happened. Reluctant as he was to leave Buzz he figured he'd best climb out from under the bed first, to avoid suspicion. Little did he realise Bonnie had already gone to playschool, so all the toys had already come out. They were all stood there with expectant grins on their faces.

"Ah, morning everyone," Woody smiled, awkwardly fixing his hat. "Um, so...what's happening?"

Jessie's grin widened and she bounced forward, and slapped her thigh in glee. "We all think it's gosh darned awesome Woody!"

"Uh...I'm not sure I know what you're talking about?"

Jessie took Woody's hand and began to dance around with him. "You and Buzz! Curled up all lovey dovey like! Me and Bullseye found you this mornin'!"

"Oh, well, I – " Woody was saved from having to come up with a response as Buzz emerged from under the bed.

"Good morning all." Jessie turned her manic grin of glee onto him and he laughed awkwardly. "Did I...miss something?"

Woody opened his mouth to supply an answer but Jessie beat him to it with a louder response. "I was just tellin' Woody on behalf of all of us that we think you and Woody are awful cute together!"

Buzz blinked and looked at Woody. If it was physically possible, they both would have been an uncomfortable shade of red. "Did you...?"

"They saw us. Together. This morning," Woody quickly added so Buzz didn't think the others had seen them in their clinch last night.

"Oh. I see." Buzz cleared his throat uncomfortably.


End file.
